Unexpected swim
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: Jade looked at the yellow note in her hands from the spiky haired brunette, how does this lead to an unepected swim? okay i suck at these, but its a great story...i think xD


I stared at the small purple fish swimming in the water, it swum under the dock and back out again. I pulled the small yellow note out of my pocket, that Sora had given me and read it again,  
"Meet me on the dock tomorrow afternoon." I read aloud before folding it and putting it in my pocket.  
I stood up and looked out along the beach, Wakka and Tidus were having a playful fight with each other and by the looks of it Tidus was winning . I brushed my golden hair out of my eyes and started walking along the dock, I stopped at the end and looked down at my bare feet.

"Hey , Jade what you looking at?" a voice asked over my shoulder.  
I jumped and spun around losing my footing and fell in the water, I resurfaced coughing and spitting out water. I could hear Sora's goofy laugh, I whipped the water out of my eyes and glared at the brunette boy. He stopped laughing and put a serious face on, but I could tell he was trying really hard not to crack a smile.

"What was that for?" I asked unhappily, I'd gotten all wet and the worst part was that Wakka and Tidus saw and were laughing loud enough for us to hear.  
"What?" Sora asked innocently and smiled tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Why'd you go and scare me like that?" I asked.  
A smile spread across his face, "I'm really sorry Jade." he said crouching down near the edge of the dock.

I pushed the hair out of my eyes and splashed water at him, he laughed and hiding behind his hands. Wakka and Tidus had decide to join us, they sat down next to Sora and stared at me in the water.  
"Wow Jade you must have really wanted to go for a swim to go in your clothes." Wakka said chuckling.  
I frowned and dived under the water, grabbing some seaweed and throwing it at him, "Yuk." he said pulling it off his face and throwing it in the water, I watched it sink to the bottom before turning back to them.

Tidus smiled at me, "So I heard that you like our little Sora here." he said putting his arm around Sora's shoulder.  
I blushed, "Where'd you hear that." I asked trying to act casual about it, I could see Sora was blushing which made me blush more.  
"You know what I'm talking about." he said, I shook my head.  
"Sorry but your wrong, Sora's just my friend." I said a little too quickly.  
Tidus smiled at me and looked at Sora, "She defective and denying it, that obviously means she likes you." he said standing up and grabbing Wakka's arm.  
"We'll go and leave you to love birds alone." he said smiling at me.

I could kill him right now, but I would have to save it for later. I watched Sora as he took in what Tidus had said, I had to distract him.  
"So Sora when are you planning on helping me out of here?" I asked smiling, he returned the smile and reached his hand out of mine.  
"Hehe sorry." he said as I swum over to him, I grabbed his hand and instead of letting him pull me out I pulled him in.

He resurface coughing and gagging like I did, this time I started laughing and got a mouth full of water. I stopped and saw the Sora looked angry, "Awww come on Sora, it's only a little water." I said smiling.  
He didn't smile, instead he crossed his arms and looked away. I chuckled and swum so I was in front of him, but he turned away again.  
I sighed this was starting to get annoying, I swung up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Now this had caught his off guard, I could hear his breathing falter. I lent my head on his shoulder, my breath tickling his neck, "What's wrong…Sora." I breathed.

Before he could answer I let him go and ducked under the water, he turned around. I watched him from under the water but he couldn't see me.  
"Jade!" he called looking around, I was running out of breath.  
I resurfaced catching him by surprise and pressing my lips against his, his eyes widen. I closed my eyes and continued kissing him, I licked his bottom lip asking for access. He slowly parted his lips and deepened the kiss, he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I ran a hand through his hair while the other rested on his cheek.

We pulled away for air but stayed tangled together, Sora had a big smirk on his face.  
"So where just friends, right." he said  
I hummed and smiled, "Sure if that's what you want." I said kissing him nose, then his lips again.  
He laughed, dropping one arm and pulling something out of his pocket. He held out a small yellow star shape piece of fruit, it was a paopu fruit.  
"Sora…" I said staring at it, it was said that if you share a paopu fruit with some one you are destined to be with that person forever.

He took it in both hand and broke it in half, holding one out for me. I took it from him, I watched him take a bite and smile at me.  
I smiled and took a bite of mine, "Sora, what would you say if I said I love you?" I asked.  
He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, "I'd say, I love you more." he said resting his forehead against mine.  
Our little moment didn't last to long, Tidus and Wakka started wolf whistling and cheering us on. I smirked and pulled away, "Come on you newbs help us out." I said grabbing Sora's hand and walking over to them

They crouched down and extended their hands out, I smirked at Sora knowing he was think the same as I was. We grabbed their hand and instead of letting they pull us out we pulled them in.

- alright so tell us what you think, i would really like review and even request for stories too.

I dont own Kingdomhearts characters only i own is Jade. -


End file.
